This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to motor-driven surgical instruments having a removable battery.
Endoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site through a cannula of a trocar. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
Known surgical staplers include an end effector that simultaneously makes a longitudinal incision in tissue and applies lines of staples on opposing sides of the incision. The end effector includes a pair of cooperating jaw members that, if the instrument is intended for endoscopic or laparoscopic applications, are capable of passing through a cannula passageway. One of the jaw members receives a staple cartridge having at least two laterally spaced rows of staples. The other jaw member defines an anvil having staple-forming pockets aligned with the rows of staples in the cartridge. The instrument includes a plurality of reciprocating wedges which, when driven distally, pass through openings in the staple cartridge and engage drivers supporting the staples to effect the firing of the staples toward the anvil.
An example of a surgical stapler suitable for endoscopic applications is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,895, which discloses an endocutter with distinct closing and firing actions. A clinician using this device is able to close the jaw members upon tissue to position the tissue prior to firing. Once the clinician has determined that the jaw members are properly gripping tissue, the clinician can then fire the surgical stapler with either single or multiple firing strokes, thereby severing and stapling the tissue. The simultaneous severing and stapling avoids complications that may arise when performing such actions sequentially with different surgical tools that respectively only sever or staple.
One specific advantage of being able to close upon tissue before firing is that the clinician is able to-verify via-an endoscope that the desired location for the cut has been achieved, including a sufficient amount of tissue has been captured between opposing jaws. Otherwise, opposing jaws may be drawn too close together, especially pinching at their distal ends, and thus not effectively forming closed staples in the severed tissue. At the other extreme, an excessive amount of clamped tissue may cause binding and an incomplete firing.
Endoscopic staplers/cutters continue to increase in complexity and function with each generation. One of the main reasons for this is the quest for lower force-to-fire (FTF) to a level that all or a great majority of surgeons can handle. One known solution to lower FTF it use CO2 or electrical motors. These devices have not faired much better than traditional hand-powered devices, but for a different reason. Surgeons typically prefer to experience proportionate force distribution to that being experienced by the end-effector in the forming the staple to assure them that the cutting/stapling cycle is complete, with the upper limit within the capabilities of most surgeons (usually around 15-30lbs). They also typically want to maintain control of deploying the staple and being able to stop at anytime if the forces felt in the handle of the device feel too great or for some other clinical reason. These user-feedback effects are not suitably realizable in present motor-driven endocutters. As a result, there is a general lack of acceptance by physicians of motor-drive endocutters where the cutting/stapling operation is actuated by merely pressing a button.
A growing number of motor-driven surgical instruments are powered by one or more batteries disposed within the instrument. In many jurisdictions, regulations require that each battery be sterilized before being disposed within the instrument and/or before use of the instrument in a medical procedure. Many jurisdictions also require that each battery be disposed of in a manner that is different than the manner the remainder of the instrument may be disposed of.
For a variety of reasons, a motor-driven surgical instrument may need to have one or more of its batteries replaced. Surgical instrument manufacturers invest significant amounts of capital to develop more advanced models of motor-driven surgical instruments. Based at least in part on the number of instruments the manufacturer projects will be sold for a particular model, a portion of the development cost associated with the particular model is generally factored in to the purchase price of each instrument. Some of these motor-driven surgical instruments are designed to only be used a limited number of times. Accordingly, if a number of the instruments are used more times than the instruments are designed for, the manufacturer may fail to fully recoup the development cost associated with the particular model.